The Play
by Shenny G. Potter
Summary: It's about a play. If you want to know more read it. Reviews are greatly asked for
1. Choosing Roles

A/N: Hey guys it is moi! Shenny. I got upset of some authors who wanted me to continue the chapter but didn't review anymore. So I thought I should leave that story alone for the mean time.  
  
Legend: " " = words ''= thoughts ()=A/N = My actions * *=Jyou "Joe" Kidou's actions # # = Yamato "Matt" Ishida's actions  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Digimon is not mine so don't ever sue me. And this story is made by my dear friend Houjun Shuichi.  
  
The Play  
  
Chapter One: Choosing Roles  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Kari shouted. Their teacher had just announced that there will be a school play and their section was the section that was chosen to act by their school principal.  
  
"Now," the teacher said. "Who shall we choose to be the characters in the play 'Sleeping Beauty'? Now let's start. Who wants to be Princes Aurora?"  
  
Silence befell on the room. None of the girls dared to ever raise their hands. Five minuets have passed; finally Kari stood up and declared,  
  
"I will".  
  
All the girls sighed in relief and later joined the boys in clapping their hands loudly. (A/N: especially Davis, like duh! He even bounced up and down on his seat as he cheered Kari's name. And no I do not love Davis! Eww. )  
  
"Okay class, silence. Now we have the princess, who'll be the prince?" the teacher asked.  
  
Davis right away shot his hand up in the air. Some kids at the back laughed at the thought of Davis being the prince.  
  
'How in the world is Davis going to be a major character in the play?'  
  
TK laughed at his own thought, all the girls looked at him dreamily with stars forming in their eyes and some of the girls' boy friends got jealous. (A/N: if your wondering how this could be, let moi explain it to you TK is the hottest boy, besides Matt, in Odaiba Jr. High)  
  
'He's so clumsy! I just hope he doesn't ruin the play'  
  
TK thought again. Davis later grinned at Kari. Kari rolled her eyes. For she knew Davis could never act straight. (A/N: Hehehe. TK got a little jealous and sighed, and relieved later coz of Kari rolling her eyes.)  
  
"Okay, so Davis is going to be the prince, and the rest of you can play the supporting characters or be the props men." The teacher ended the conversation  
  
(A/N: I know it's short but I wanna see how reviews are comin') *What you put my story up I told you not to! * (A/N:I couldn't help it) #Hey stop it you two# (A/N Okay only if Jyou promises to let me see the rest of her story) *Oh all right! * 


	2. Preparations and Changing Roles ?

A/N: Hey guys it is moi! Shenny. I got upset of some authors who wanted me to continue the chapter of my other story, but didn't review anymore. So I thought I should leave that story alone for the mean time.  
  
Legend: ""= words ''= thoughts ()=A/N = Takeru "TK" Takaishi's actions- moi Shenny! * *=Jyou "Joe" Kidou's actions-Houjun Shuichi # # = Yamato "Matt" Ishida's actions-Kurt Hiwatari @@= Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi's actions- mountain head!  
  
Disclaimer: Hey Digimon is not mine so don't ever sue me. And this story was made by my dear friend Houjun Shuichi  
  
Ages: (Sorry I forgot to tell you)  
  
Tai, Matt, and Sora-18  
  
Joe-19  
  
Izzy, and Mimi- 17 Ken, and Yolei- 16 Davis, TK, and Kari-15 Cody-13  
  
The Play  
  
Chapter Two: Practice and . Changing roles?  
  
"Davis! Stop making faces!" the student director yelled.  
  
As usual, he wasn't being serious with practice. It was always like that. I mean, five days and still Davis didn't get any of his lines into his head. The student director yelled at Davis once more  
  
"Davis! You're supposed to say 'Oh where forth is the castle of the lovely princess?' not 'Where the heck is princess Kari?!?!?!'"  
  
All Davis could do was shrug, scratch his head and walked back to the place he was supposed to enter.  
  
"Davis couldn't EVER get it right, uhg." Kari mumbled.  
  
All the other characters and props men shook their heads. Yolei, Sora, Tai, Matt, Joe and not to mention Jun, were at the back laughing their heads off. TK was one of the props men, and kept on chuckling to himself about Davis, while he was mending a broken chair leg. Although he really wanted to get Davis's part badly, he just shut his mouth in case he'll spill anything out about how he feels (especially to Kari).  
  
"Again, Davis!" the director shouted.  
  
Davis just COULDN'T get anything right. His sister Jun was laughing her head off at what she's watching of her little bro.  
  
"AGAIN!!!" the director screamed at Davis, louder this time.  
  
Davis repeated everything. But he just couldn't-he kept forgetting his lines. "AGAIN! BUT THIS TIME MAKE SURE YOU'LL GET IT RIGHT!" the frustrated director demanded practically screaming his head off.  
  
Davis slumped his shoulders. His face was tired, and haggard.  
  
He retorted, "You're too much of a perfectionist! C'mon, when do we get to the kissing part?!"  
  
TK glared at him. He shook his fists and tried with all his might not to say anything. Of course, a guy would never let the girl he like likes kiss another guy (unless the guy knows that the other guy is the boyfriend of the girl he like likes). Kari stomped over to Davis and demanded  
  
"What kissing scene? For your information, you're not really gonna kiss me anyway. You'll just cover faces with your cape, and make our foreheads touch each other. Duh, I'm only gonna kiss you in your dreams so dream on! Oh and remember this never in a million years am I going to kiss you!!!"  
  
TK began to be relieved. He slowly lowered his hands and heaved a sigh. Davis was flabbergasted. He stared at Kari in astonishment. His mouth dropped open (and a fly almost went inside his mouth.  
  
"Waaah!" Davis sobbed. He wanted to kiss Kari more than ever and thought 'Why is luck always on TA's side?!'  
  
"Keep it down, will ya!" the director shouted  
  
"Okay Davis, do it again!" Davis solemnly went back backstage. He simply just couldn't bear to have the kiss not happen. On the other hand TK smiled to himself in which made 90% of the female population form their eyes into hearts (but not Kari's coz she, BLUSHED good thing she turned around before anyone saw her).  
  
'At least, Kari's never gonna kiss another guy for now.' He thought as he continued fixing the chair.  
  
"Why?!" Davis screamed, "Oh the pain, and the agony. Oh the shame, and the humanity. I'll never get a chance to kiss Kari!"(Not intended to rhyme) # eyes forming into dots and three sweat drops form at the back of the head # @gets confused and scratches head @  
  
Davis then resumed to doing the scene. He rode on a horse (actually, it was Gabumon in a horse costume. Poor he! Poor Matt!) # Eyes turn into flames and turns to me "WHAT THE HECK IS GABUMON DOING IN THAT HORSE COSTUME!" positioning to whack my head with a mallet "AND EVEN IF YOU"RE MY BRO THAT DOESN'T GIVE ME AN EXCUSE NOT TO WHOMP YOU!" # # hits Joe with a mallet # * lump grows on head " What the heck was that for" tears forming at the eyes' sides * # to teach you not to mess with Gabumon, and me #  
  
His actions went smooth. His lines were fluent too as if he mastered them by heart. Everyone was amazed especially Jun (who kept on clinging to Matt's arm as he started to get annoyed since he couldn't be with Sora in his current state. Sora also got jealous of Jun in her position with Matt) #hits Joe with the mallet again # * another lump forms *@ "stop it Matt before you kill Joe"@. But the truth was Davis did it out of frustration. He didn't even realize he did real well.  
  
'If I do this right, maybe Kari will agree to do the kissing scene' Davis thought as he glanced at Kari.  
  
She was raising an eyebrow, uncertain of her reaction to the thing Davis showed. TK's eyes narrowed on Davis. Even he was astonished.  
  
"I wonder what's up his sleeve?" he muttered under his breath so no one could hear him.  
  
The auditorium audience's faces were filled with awe and wonder. "  
  
"Gosh, that was - amazing! Very good!" the director applauded.  
  
"At least you got it right this time Davis!" Xeno a co-actor of Davis complimented.  
  
Davis smiled faintly. But he knew that wasn't enough to satisfy Kari.  
  
"Yes! Alright!" the play director appraised Davis.  
  
He did the whole thing as if he was a professional.  
  
"Next, you really need to do this well - this is where you find the princess up in the tower, and you awaken her," the director instructed him.  
  
Kari smirked and rolled her eyes. Davis looked at her expecting this reaction. She just shrugged it off, and walked away. The gang was at the back sitting on the chairs,  
  
"You know," Joe announced, "Mimi booked for a flight here to see the show. She'll arrive just in time for the preparation - about a day before."  
  
Matt snickered and said "Why do you have contact with Mimi and we don't" later he started singing " Joe loves Mimi! Joe loves Mimi! Joe loves Mimi! Joe loves Mimi!"  
  
"I do not! Cut that out!" Joe's face turned red as well as Izzy's (if you don't know why let moi explain it for you both Joe, and Izzy like, like Mimi)  
  
"Stop that Matt." Izzy stated trying to hide the pang of jealousy in his voice.  
  
"But what if I don't wanna?" Matt asked.  
  
"Izzy's right Matt you should stop 'coz it's starting to get annoying" Cody politely told Matt.  
  
"I second the motion, but I can't be here to debate for long since I have a practice 20 minutes from now, see ya!" Ken bid farewell to his friends, got his backpack, gave Yolei a quick peck on the cheek, and lastly whispering a few words in her ear which made her giggle.  
  
"Aaww! Okay fine but you guys just had to ruin the fun!" Matt retorted.  
  
"At least the whole gang is coming," Sora informed them.  
  
Cody suddenly started laughing. Jun was grabbing Matt by the foot. Duh, she's so attention longing! Davis was listening to the director eagerly. Kari just sat down next to TK trying hard not to keep eye contact, or blush.  
  
"So, I'm just gonna cover our faces with my cape, and just place our heads close together without really kissing?" Davis inquired.  
  
Miss director nodded. She instructed the others for their stuff as well.  
  
"Okay, positions!"  
  
Everyone scampered to his or her places. The props men arranged the background. While carrying the bed, TK glanced at Kari.  
  
'Boy,' he thought 'a girl like Kari is really unsuited for someone like Davis.'  
  
Kari shut her eyes as soon as she lay down. Her shoulder-length hair (pretend that Kari grew her hair up to her shoulders) spread across the pillow, and her gown (which was pink) draped over the sheets. Her curled lashes gave more effect.  
  
'She's simply pretty no, beautiful' TK thought.  
  
"My princes," Davis began "as soon as my lips brush onto yours, you shall awaken, and we will be together .FOREVER." And he covered their heads with his cape. Both were forehead to forehead. Kari growled, Davis smiled, and TK fidgeted. Then the rest of the scene continued.  
  
"Bravo" the director shouted.  
  
Davis bowed. (Jun climbed onto Matt's shoulders and did a cheer in which all of them got annoyed with) Kari sighed. TK grinned at her, acknowledged it, and smiled back.  
  
"So, people" the director called everyone's attention "practice for the last scene's tomorrow, and the general rehearsal is on the day after."  
  
Kari went to the dressing briskly to the dressing room with Sora, and Yolei following. Matt, Tai, Cody, and Jun walked over to Davis to have a little chat. "As much as I hate to admit it Davis did a great job." Cody started a conversation while walking towards Davis.  
  
=============Day After===========  
  
"Ahhhhh! Bloody hell I'm late!!!" Davis declared as he pedaled his bike as fast as he could.  
  
"Hey, slow down" Veemon told him as he replied  
  
"Shut up, will ya! And if I get late not only am I going to get scolded I'll miss practice too!"  
  
The digimon on his back shook his head.  
  
"Oh, and now it's gonna be my fault why you got late coz' you wouldn't wake up even if I hit your head with a pan then you told me 'Veemon, it's still early besides why dya have to ruin my dream of Kari, and me kissing!?' And now the reason why you're late is because of YOURSELF, DUH!"  
  
Still pedaling, Davis retorted, "Wait a sec, don't even talk to me like that! You didn't set the alarm anyway!"  
  
"Oh yeah, you told me not to last night!" Veemon bopped his nose.  
  
"Why you ." Davis yelled. He tried to pinch Veemon, but as he did he lost his balance. His bike swerved to the sidewalk.  
  
"Whoa!" Davis screamed. BAAMM!  
  
He hit a fence, and got thrown away. Veemon wailed. "Oooowww, m-m-my a-a-a- arm!" Davis moaned.  
  
Veemon crawled over to his digidestined partner,  
  
"You all right?" Davis just cried in pain. It was on a big rock he landed on.  
  
" Now, how am I supposed to do the play?" Davis moaned, "And it's all your fault Veemon!"  
  
"What? No way!" Miss director said surprised.  
  
She just heard of Davis' accident.  
  
"Now who's going to be the prince?"  
  
Everyone turned their heads. They thought no one could do it better than Davis. Then Kari mumbled  
  
"If only TK knew the lines..."  
  
"What did you say? You want TK to be the prince?" Miss director overheard her.  
  
Later all heads spun to TK.  
  
"Who me?" TK asked.  
  
Kari walked over to him and said, "If you only knew the lines I'm sure you could do a better job than Davis."  
  
TK smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry I do. And I'll be the prince if you really want me to..." Kari knew all would be well.  
  
#Good job bro!# * Why does TK get praised when I made the story? * @Don't worry Joe you did well too@ * Really? Gee, thanks! * 


End file.
